


The Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once an engine attached to a train,Was afraid of a few drops of rain.He went into a tunnel,And squeaked through it's funnel,And wouldn't come out again.But what if, this engine truely never came out again?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I thought of where Henry never was freed from the tunnel.  
> Sorry I it's so short, I didn't really know what else to write.

_“We shall take away your rails,” He said. “And leave you here for always and always and always.”_

_They took up the old rails and built a wall in front of him so that Henry couldn't get out of the tunnel anymore._

* * *

And so, there, Henry sat. All alone, in the damp cave. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoiled his paintwork, and his fire had gone out. He could not call out for help with his whistle. Even if he could call out for help, no one would even want to help him. Each passing day, Henry would see engines come and go, especially Edward and Gordon. They would usually whistle to him. 

Edward’s greeting was nice and welcoming, “Hello Henry!”

Gordon’s greeting would be teasing and mocking, “Serves you right you green coward!”

Sleep was hard for the big, green engine. At night, sounds of creatures would echo through the tunnel, and send shivers down Henry’s boiler. He couldn’t even sleep in the day either. An engine would pass by Henry, and their whistle would wake him up. He was just a restless engine. 

_“Why didn’t I just kept going with my train. Why did I worry about my green paint with red stripes?”_ Henry would ask to himself.

* * *

_100… 101… 102… 103…_

Counting… Counting had became a new hobby for Henry. How long has it been? A month? Two months? Henry had no idea. He hasn’t been keeping track of the time. The only sense of time he had was the little bit of light Henry would see from the small opening of the wall.

Henry squinted a bit. Has Gordon passed by with his express yet? Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen any engine past by in a while. Do the engines have a day off or something…?

* * *

Henry tiredly opened his eyes. That was not a good rest at all. Henry blinked and looked around. Or at least tried to do so. The tunnel seemed darker at the moment. Was it night time already? 

Henry’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he tired to hear his surroundings for any creatures to see if it was night time.

_Silence._

Henry looked forward, there seemed to be just… Darkness in front of him. Then, it hit him. While he was sleeping, someone finished the brick wall and covered the entire tunnel. Henry began to scream. He screech, and shrieked! He didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be abandoned!

Henry’s screams slowly died down, when he realized no one could hear him. He was completely… Alone. And it was all his fault.

Henry didn’t want his paint to get ruined, so he decided to stay and push everyone away from helping him.

_“…Gordon... Edward... Sir Topham Hatt... I’m sorry…”_

But if course, no one heard him. He was completely alone in the abandoned, dark tunnel.

* * *

“Sir?”

“Yes, Thomas?"

“I’ve heard rumors about a tunnel that was sealed up decades ago. Is it true?”

“Well, yes. You are correct, but there is a reason why my grandfather did so, unfortunately he never gave me the full details.”

“I see… Could you at least tell me what you know?"

“Of course, Thomas.”


End file.
